Gallant Furuichi!
by sgt-mochi
Summary: Furuichi becomes a hero! Will he be able to achieve the greatest feat of his life before meeting Oga and Baby Beel or will he be deafeated?


A beautiful Sunday for our hero. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, the bed is inviting, the pillows, calling out to him for one more round of Z's. Or it was, five minutes ago. "Oga just had to seriously destroy my definition of a perfect day! It can't be helped now. He looks determined." Furuichi reluctantly went out of bed and got himself ready. Our hero's journey to the coffee shop starts!

"Coffee shop. 9am. Very important. Don't be late." Is what he said. He didn't really leave enough details to explain the situation to Furuichi. But knowing Oga, it's probably nothing important and he just wants to dilly-daddle outside whilst tagging Furuichi along. "This is why I'm always the casualty in his adventures." He said with a sigh as he combed his hair. Despite the trouble they seem to be always in, he never once thought of ditching Oga to find other friends. It's true that you'll never grow strong if you're with someone like Oga, because your fight instantly becomes his. He doesn't really mind because often times, he only does it for fun. Furuichi chuckled at himself when he remembered the time he asked Oga to fight him to prove how strong he was. They ended up beating each other but they got close after that. "Good times."

He thought of wearing a watch but decided against it and brought his phone instead. He looked around to see if Alaindelon or the "old man" was anywhere. He made a run for the door and silently opened it. Will he be able to escape the first obstacle? He heard the old man say his name and without hesitation, went outside and ran as far as he could. He stopped to catch his breath at the nearest light post and to check the time. Our hero escaped his first obstacle! He still has ten minutes 'till their expected time to meet. He started walking until he heard a light scream from a woman and an angry curse from a guy. He instantly thought of calling Oga but decided against it once more.

"I'm going to save that woman! This time, I'm definitely the star. I might even get a girlfriend after this!" He chuckled at himself, trying to imagine the greatest feat of his life, "That's right. I don't need Oga. I can do this!" And so the real challenge begins.

He ran to the source of the scream and saw a menacing looking guy hovering his heavy frame over a helpless woman. He didn't take his time to check out the woman and went straight to action. As expected of our knight in shining armor!

"Hey you! Don't you think it's a shame to exercise your superiority on a woman?" He said bravely. _This is it. Today, I'm going to be a man!_ He said to himself excitedly. The suspicious looking guy turned his attention to Furuichi and looked at him. "Huh, what are you? Superman? Don't make me laugh, you little fry. Go mind your own business! I'm doing mine here." Furuichi's battle with the evil dragon begins. Wearing a clean suit but sporting a scraggly beard and a face that could make babies cry, he once again terrorized the poor damsel. He easily towered over the woman and even our hero himself. The woman was wearing a yellow dress, knee high brown boots, and a scarf around her neck with her blonde hair worn down. She was a beauty to behold! Her angry but determined face did nothing to deter the beauty emanating from her.

 _Seriously, narrator? He's making me cry too._

The guy looked hell'a scary and it almost made Furuichi want to actually run away with his tail behind his back. He shook his head and clenched his fist and continued to speak. "Whatever business you have, you should conduct it in a polite manner. Tsk. Men who scares women just to get what they want are the lowest of the low." He said as bravely as he could. He really have no plans of fighting this man. He only wanted to create a distraction so the woman could run away and then him too when the woman is out of sight. Our hero is using his greatest weapon, his mind! What will happen from here on out? Let's find out.

"What did you say?!" _He's angry, maybe I should really run away after all. I'll just change my name, my address, maybe my face too, dye my hair, move to ano- "_ Oh, I see. You're her accomplice, huh? Let's see how that mouth of yours can pay me back." Furuichi's imagination instantly disappeared when he heard the words 'accomplice' and 'pay'. He looked at the woman who also gave him a confused but thankful stare. The man tried to lunge at him but he barely dodged it. Instead of his face, the man's fist landed on the wall behind him. He howled in pain and anger. "Run!" He screamed at the woman but she only stood there and looked at him with an "are you serious?" expression on her face.

The man, with an angry face, lunged at him once more but he wasn't fast enough to dodge and it connected with his face. Although not as strong because it was the same fist that landed on the wall. He got a fat lip from the man's punch and fell to the ground. He checked to see if the woman ran away and saw no signs of her. He was thankful for a moment until he heard the menacing chuckle of the man who hit him. "This'll teach you to never cross me." Furuichi closed his eyes ready to meet his demise. Is this the end of our hero?

A scream sounded behind the man and a loud thud was heard as the woman from before hit the angry man with a wooden plank. The savior is saved!

The man fell, out cold, beside him. Furuichi sat there, stunned. "Let's go! He isn't dead." The woman said and grabbed him by the hand. He quickly stood up and let the woman drag him. They hid behind a wall to catch their breaths. And with this, the dragon is defeated.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked Furuichi.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He asked back.  
"Yep. It wasn't really necessary but thanks for saving me back there."  
"It's fine, it's fine." He said, and faintly chuckled. _Damn, I thought I was going to be dead meat back there! That man is scary! Please don't let me meet him again. For sure, I'm definitely dead!_

A soft cloth touched his lips and his train of thoughts broke as he saw the woman attending to his wound. "You got hurt. Don't go jumping on people's businesses like that again. That situation was my fault. But really, thank you. Keep it for now. You can return it to me when and if we meet again." He held the handkerchief close to his lip and momentarily became aware of his racing heart. "T-Thanks." Was all he could say. The woman said her goodbyes and turned her back to go in a different direction.

"Wait, what's your name?" he said. "If we meet again, I'll tell you. Mr. Prince." The woman smiled at him and ran away. He stood there for a while, holding the handkerchief near his lip, until his phone rang angrily. "Hello?" He answered, still in a half daze.

"Furuichi, where are you?! I've been waiting here since forever!" Oga's voice echoed in his skull and that's when he remembered their supposed meeting. "Sorry, something just happened. I'm almost there anyway." They talked a little more about punctuality before dropping the call. He looked at the handkerchief and smiled. "Challenge accepted." He said and ran straight to the coffee shop.

And so, our hero completed his quest to meet Oga at the coffee shop with a gift from the damsel he saved. Gallant Furuichi saves the day! I guess we can say that not all heroes wear capes.

 _Narrator, please don't let me meet that guy again. I thought my youth was going to end with a broken nose!_

And our hero speaks his mind-

 _SHUT UP!_

 **~~sgt-mochi~~**


End file.
